Yo tαmbién Soy Romάntico
by Anniih
Summary: Estados Unidos está casando que su novio se lleve el papel de "Don Amor". Sí, Inglaterra es bueno para el romance y todo eso, ¿y Alfred? ¡Él también! Y se lo demostrará escribiéndole un poema, pero a Arthur no le gusta. UK/USA


**Disclaimer: **Estados Unidos es de Inglaterra, por lo cual este es bastante posesivo para sus cosas, y si te acercas a USA, te enviará una maldición fatal. Y estos personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz-sama.

**Advertencias:** Alfred piensa, enserio. Un Tony romántico. Un poema sin mucho esfuerzo o eso parece.

**Pareja:** UKxUSA, ese orden cursi.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>« <strong>Yo t**α**mbién Soy Rom**ά**ntico **»****

…

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, cuyo representante Alfred F. Jones no es de los hombres más románticos del mundo. Pero su novio Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, Arthur Kirkland si lo es, aunque su personalidad diga lo contrario causando una que otra sorpresa en el menor cuando **quiere** decirle algo lindo y romántico, que también son incluidas en esas noches de amor y de vez en cuando días de amor.

Aparte de que Arthur diga sus frasecitas sacadas de pornografía de alta calidad _(según él)_ en pleno acto de sexo, las acompaña con dulces susurros llegando a ser poesía para los oídos americanos, provocándole uno que otro suspiro placentero.

Cualquiera diría que Arthur es el novio perfecto. Atento, cauteloso, maduro, romántico, caballero, _inglés_. Y ser envidiado por tenerlo. Es un suertudo estadounidense.

Pero, ¿Alfred es el novio perfecto? No tiene todo de Arthur, sin embargo ¡es divertido! Sí, tiene ese don de alegrar a cualquiera (y sacar de sus casillas a _muchos_). También es el novio perfecto, solo que…no es muy romántico para estos asuntos.

Si analizamos bien la relación, es Arthur quien le manda recaditos amorosos, chocolates dietéticos, rosas rojas y más encima le hace mimos. Es el encargado de dar tu encanto romántico. ¿Y Alfred? ¿Da su encanto de la diversión?

¡No! Estados Unidos está casando que su novio se lleve el papel de "Don Amor". Pues, que Inglaterra sea el activo en la relación no significa que él no pueda aportar un poco de su cursilería estadounidense. ¡No más!

¡Alfred también tiene sus dotes! ¡No solo se la pasa jugando a los videojuegos como un niñito, tiene inteligencia para escribirle un poema! ¡Sí, un poema por Alfred! ¿Increíble, no?

Y por eso mismo, se da por décima vez un cabezazo contra la mesa en donde escribe el poema para su amado Arthur. Había pensado en hacerlo en computador, pero al inglés le gustan las cosas tradicionales donde se note el esfuerzo. Imprimiendo una hoja no conseguirá mucho, solo un insulto.

Piensa seriamente en como lo hará el europeo en tomar un lápiz, un papel y luego para ponerse a pensar. Bueno, por algo Arthur es bueno en esto. ¡Pero no se dejará vencer! ¡Un héroe no se rinde! Cuando algo empieza, debe terminarlo sin importar el tipo de obstáculos que le crucen en el camino del amor.

Respira profundamente haciendo el cuerpo hacia atrás sin salir de la silla. Se arregla los lentes antes de que se caigan y se encuentra con Tony.

―Tony.

― ¿Estás…en…problema? ―habla el marciano con su voz tipo computadora mezclada con ardilla.

Alfred se endereza. ―No sé qué escribirle a Arthur, algo que sea lindo, romántico, cosas así. Él siempre tiene el don de la palabra. Quiero demostrarle que yo también puedo.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque no suelo ser muy romántico…ya sabes como soy yo, Tony. ―agacha la cabeza colando las manos entre sus piernas, respirando mientras cierra los ojos. Totalmente abatido.

El alienígena murmura un "Uhmm", concentrándose en ayudar a su dueño. Si él no puede hacer algo complicado como los que hace el británico, que escriba algo ingenioso.

Es donde Tony le explica cómo hacerlo.

Alfred se anima. Toma el lápiz escribiendo enseguida antes de que se le olvide. ¡Es simplemente perfecto!

Arthur quedará anonadado por sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Al otro día, después de junta...<p>

― ¡Arthur! ―el americano grita mientras persigue por todo el pasillo a su pareja.

― ¿Qué pasa, Alfred? ―por suerte se detiene viendo que el menor retoma todo lo corrido. Ni que fuera para tanto.

Estados Unidos hurga en sus bolsillo sacando la carta que le escribió anoche.

―Es para ti ―extiende la carta a las manos del mayor―. Espero que te guste, lo escribí con esfuerzo. ―suelta un risilla.

― ¿Una carta? ¿Me escribiste una carta de amor? ―alza una ceja sin creer mucho.

―Pensé que…como eres siempre el que se encarga de eso…me hizo sentir inútil ―explica―. Solo quiero demostrarte que también puedo ser romántico.

Inglaterra vota un suplido, sonriendo de lado.

―No tienes que demostrarme nada, idiota. Pero si así lo quieres ―dice mientras desdobla la carta sin tener muchas esperanzas de lo que haya escrito el menor―. Veamos que dice.

* * *

><p><em>Para: Arthur Kirkland.<em>

_De: Alfred F. Jones._

_**Las 17 cosas que odio de ti**_

* * *

><p>(Okey, no comenzamos muy original, piensa el inglés. De igual manera, prosigue.)<p>

* * *

><p><em>1.-<em>_ Te odio al besarte, te odio al hablarte, te odio porque te crees mejor que yo, ¡cuando no es así!_

_2.- Esas cejas gruesas que tienes, las odio más. ¡Solo mírate! ¡Pareces cualquier cosa menos una persona!_

_3.- A veces creo que te odio por ser tan cambiante de humor y por retarme tanto. ¡Sí, odio eso!_

_4.- Me dices que me amas cuando realmente me quieres solo para la cama. Odio eso._

_5.- Ah, o tal vez por creer en esa tontera. Sé que me amas, pero odio que me ames Arthur, porque creo que me dejarás algún día y me dolerá el corazón._

_6.- Realmente pienso así, todo tiene su final, pero no quiero que sea así. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_7.- Es que te odiaría más que todo lo que has leído._

_8.- Pero todavía me pregunto ¡porque tienes esas cejas tan feas, Iggy! ¡Sácatelas!_

_9.- O te odiaré por el resto de mi vida. Fuck!_

_10.- Really?_

_11.- Sí, enserio. Te odiaría sabiendo que ahora te odio._

_12.- Incluyendo esas actitudes tan ariscas y esquivas que sueles darme. Eso odio de ti._

_13.- Ebrio. Eres un ebrio, un alcohólico. Anda a esos centros de "Alcohólicos Anónimos", te hará bien. Eso también odio de ti._

_14.- Mirarte, para mí es odiarte. Tener que mirar tus orbes verdes me dan ganas de arrancártelos, o por último decirte que los cierres porque no hacen juego con tus horribles cejas._

_15.- Pensando en quizás sacártelas con cera caliente._

_16.- Raro que te escriba esto cuando debería odiarte._

_17.- Es odiar lo que siento al odiarte tanto Arthur, porque no puedo odiarte. ¿Sabes por qué? Lee la respuesta._

* * *

><p>...<p>

― ¿Te gustó? ―pregunta emocionado Alfred.

Arthur no tiene idea que decir a esa carta, solo tiene insultos en su cabeza a todo volumen en contra del país menor. ¡¿Qué clase de poema o carta era eso? ¡No tiene nada de romántico, solo son insultos sobre sus cejas! ¡Si él no se las saca es su problema, maldita sea! No tenía nada. ¡Ni rimaban! ¡Era un asco!

Intenta tranquilizarse para pedir una razonable explicación.

―Alfred… ―dice entre dientes apunto de arrugar el papel― _What is this?_

―_A love letter _―contesta sonriente―. ¿No soy ingenioso y romántico?

―Me estás insultando, idiota. ―frunce el ceño.

― ¿Eh? No. ¿Leíste el final? ―le indica.

El mayor regresa a leer la última línea.

― "Lee la respuesta". ¿Cuál respuesta? ―está apunto de golpearlo por hacerlo pasar por un imbécil.

―La primeras letras de cada párrafo. ―responde.

― ¿Uh? ―Arthur se adentra a buscar esas primeras letras, juntándolas.

Es increíble lo que encuentra ruborizándose un poco. De todos esos insultos y malas rimas le hicieron irse en concentrar en esas frases molestas. Solo era una desviación de la real. Que tonto fue.

Sonríe. Es cuando Inglaterra se da cuenta que aunque Estados Unidos no fuera bueno en poesías o cartas románticas, tiene su ingenio, y eso es admirable.

Ah, claro, claro. La carta decía esto:

* * *

><p><strong>TE AMARE POR SIEMPRE<strong>

* * *

><p>Aunque no le gustó para nada que le insultara sus lindas cejas. Ya verá después como se fruncen ayudando su expresión sensual cuando lo tenga debajo de su cuerpo. A ver si las encuentra feas.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Personalmente veo a Arthur quien le da el toque romántico a la relación. Vamos, él es romántico, solo cuando **quiere**. Y quise hacer algo con respecto a Alfred, como este es más de mentalidad de niño bueno mezclada con cierta maldad (sin dejar de ser idiota), le sería difícil escribir algo romántico o una poesía. No digo que sea un retrasado mental, solo que a él le costaría más, comparado con Arthur, quien tiene el don de la palabra. Pero como no es muy bueno eso, le ayudé con su ingenio. Aunque…hizo enojar un poco a Arthur con sus cejas xD

No Arthur, tus cejas son sexys, sobre todo cuando eres seme *¬*

Bueno, la idea tampoco era hacer un gran poema. Fue un poema-humor ;D

Creo que dije que me alejaría un poco de la pareja, bien…al parecer no mucho xD

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

¡Saludos! ¡Bye, bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
